


could call it love

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	could call it love

It was the trip from Dayton to Pittsburgh that he noticed it- she was gorgeous. The porcelain skin was framed by the darkest of black he’d ever known and it was only highlighted moreso by the tan seats of the rental car. It was a rare occasion that they got travel together though with their convention appearances being a day apart, the opportunity was theirs. Looking back at the road made Randy question why they had left so early. They had been maybe 4 hours away and could have waited until the sun came up instead of facing the empty highway. He would have woken her up had she not looked so peaceful and if he didn’t have his thoughts to keep him company. 

They hadn’t been together for too long but they already had more stories and memories than most couples. Late night filming for Total Divas give them one of what would be perceived as one of their better ones. Everything in their lives was scripted and the reality show was no different. He stayed away from the spotlight while Paige built up her name and those of some of her friends. But Santa’s Little Helper was a big step in her career and he couldn’t give Kevin all the fun. A few camera guys took chatting up while other took their jobs a little more seriously. They didn’t want shots to be ruined by his 6'5 frame. Randy thought it was cute that they thought their wishes mattered. 

However, it wasn’t all fun and pissing off people. More often than not they’d be at each other’s throats. Turning off on an exit, he thought about a fight they had before one of her other meet and greets. They had been on a hit and miss schedule for a few months and they were finally going to be in the same city. The idea was for a simple dinner and it couldn’t work. He got hung up at the hotel and ran late to pick her up from her flight in. She called him a manwhore as he called her childish until a staff member knocked on the door. 

“This isn’t over.” Randy growled a warning before answering the door. “What?” It seemed to scare the employee while Paige stood in the background laughing at the intimidating side of the man. She’d gotten used to it and kind of loved it. Once the staff was sure things were okay in the room and left, the fight turned physical. The Diva, never one to want to lose, started it with a hard shove. “So what kept you? What was the great Randy Orton so busy with?” She shoved at him again before raising a hand to slap him. It was their dance to see who’d break first. Grabbing her wrist her arm was gently twisted behind her back as she was brought closer against his chest. “Knock it off.” This time she didn’t laugh at the rumble she not only heard but felt. She looked up at him with a stern look that disappeared when his lips crushed down on hers. The next day she was asked about love/hate relationships and she all but admitted to the one she already had with Randy with a smile on her face. 

Strangely, the hell was worth it and they stuck through it. It was something the Viper almost looked forward to. He lived for the passion sparking a fight. It proved there was something they both felt was worth fighting for.


End file.
